The Garden of the Lord
by Littlesprig
Summary: A small story of a little flower girl and a young poet.
1. Chapter 1

1

あの日わたしは、戦場と板一枚で隔たった小さな部屋の中で嵐の日の野うさぎのように身を丸めて、安い石鹸と玉ねぎの匂いの母のスカートに包まれていた。

＊

ラマルク将軍の葬儀の日、母とわたしは街へは出ず、人々が熱狂して旗を振るのもバリケードの材にと窓から家具を投げ落とすのも家の中から見ていた。食卓やベッドさえ投げ落とす彼らの頭には明日からの生活などないようだった。  
>母とわたしは家の目の前の通りに築かれていく粗雑なバリケードを窓から眺めていたけれど、血気にはやった若者たちが期待に満ちた顔でわたしたちを見上げるのに気づくと、母は急いでわたしを部屋の奥へと追いやって窓を閉ざし扉に閂をかけた。<br>夕食のスープの用意を始める母のエプロンの紐に指を絡めながらわたしは、あのがらくたの山のような砦のどこかにいるはずのあの詩人さんには今晩何か食べるものはあるのかしらと考えていた。

＊

あのころ、彼はわたしよりずっと年上だったけれど、わたしはいつもどこか彼を死んだ弟に重ねて見ていたように思う。純粋で優しくて物静かな彼はどこかいつも迷子の子どものように所在無げに世界の中にいた。

あのときわたしは9歳になったばかり。市場で野菜を売る母にくっついて街に出、母が仕事をしている間わたしも籠に花を入れて売り歩く毎日。父はわたしがものごころもつかないうちに死んだので、わたしには顔も思い出せない。みっつ年下だった弟は3年前の冬に死んでいて、母とわたしはふたりきりの家族だった。

わたしたちが出会ったのは初夏だった。学びのために地方から沢山の学生がパリへ流れ込んでくる季節だったから、花売り娘を呼び止めて道を尋ねついでに花を買ってくれる若者も多く、花籠を手にしたわたしはとても機嫌良く通りを歩いていた。

やあ、また会ったね。

彼も、何日か前にそうしてわたしを呼び止めた学生のひとりだったに違いなかったが、お得意様でもない通りすがりのお客をわたしはいちいち覚えてはいないので、古い小さなアパルトマンの戸口に座り込んで空を眺めていた若者が突然親しげに声をかけてきたときにはどうしたらよいかわからず棒立ちになった。

この前きみから買ったヒナギクを水に挿していたらね、根が生えたものだから、鉢に植えてみたんだ。もしかしたらもうひとつの蕾も開くかもしれない。  
>そんなことを、伏し目がちのはにかんだ笑顔でわたしに教えるためにだけ、何時間でも土がついた袖のままで戸口に腰掛け雲を眺めて待っていた彼。<br>呆れたわたしが口を開く前に彼はすいと立ち上がりわたしを部屋の中へと招き入れた。小さいけれど小綺麗な四角い部屋。沢山の本と鉢植えが所構わず散在していたけれど、他に物がないので不思議と散らかっているようには見えなかった。つくりを間違ったのではないかと思うくらい、部屋に不釣合いな大きな窓を指して彼はあのはにかんだ微笑を浮かべた。窓が大きいからこの部屋に決めたんだ。光が入って花も喜ぶ。

花は喜んだりかなしんだりしないでしょう。それに今はいいけれど、窓が大きすぎると夏は暑いし冬は寒いのよ。幼いわたしが分別くさく言うのに面白そうに眉を上げてわたしを見返す彼の淡い灰色の瞳に窓からの光が漲り、ほとんど透明になったそこは澄みきって瞬くたびに不思議に色を変え、まるであらゆる色の源であるかのように思えた。  
>この人は本当は人間ではないのかもしれない。だから花とお話ができるんだ。そんな考えがふと胸の内に湧いて、わたしは小声で尋ねた。ねえ、あなたはなあに。<br>彼は笑って答えた。ぼくは詩人だよ。まだなりかけだけど。それから質問の答えとは違うかもしれないけど名前はジャン・プルーヴェール。ジュアンと呼んでくれるとうれしいな。  
>そこではじめて、名前も知らない人の部屋の中に立っていたことに気づいて自分に驚き呆れながらも、わたしは知りあったばかりのこの詩人に自分の名を告げていた。<p>

To be continued.


	2. Chapter 2

2

あの日だけは、母は日が暮れてもわたしに寝なさいとは言わなかった。閉ざした窓の前に置いていた鉢を取り上げて奥の壁際の床の上に静かに降ろしたあと、いつものように内職の縫物を手に取ることもせず寝台に腰掛けてわたしを抱き寄せ蝋燭を吹き消した。真暗になった部屋に閉ざした雨戸の隙間から外の松明の揺れる明かりが漏れ入って、母の赤味を帯びた髪をまだらに照らした。

＊

ねえ、この鉢には何を植えるの？

何も。

何も？

ひとつだけ、何も蒔かず何も植えない鉢を窓辺に置くんだ。毎日水をやっているとね、いつの間にか風が運んできた種が芽吹く。何が咲くかは神様だけが知っている。これはね、小さな『神の庭』さ。

風が運んでくる種なら、芽を出すのはつまらない雑草だわ。ーわたしたちみたいな。

最後のひとことは口には出さなかったけれど、彼はまるでわたしの頭の中の声が聞こえたかのようにわたしをじっと見つめ、少し悲しそうな微笑を浮かべた。

上等な服を着て沢山の本を読み大学に通う彼。彼は選ばれて大切に植えられた品種正しい花だ。気まぐれにわたしから花を買っていく、立派な馬車に乗って夜毎劇場や舞踏会に出て行く綺麗なドレスの娘たちやステッキと帽子を手に背筋を伸ばして通りを行き来する紳士たちと同じ。  
>字も知らず、ただ明日の食べ物の心配をしながら毎日を生きのびることに必死な母やわたしは逆らう力もなく風に運ばれて落ち、芽吹いた場所で必死に生きなければならない雑草だ。そんな考えが頭を過ぎり、わたしは母が丁寧に継ぎを当てアイロンをかけてくれたお気に入りの古いワンピースが急に恥ずかしくなってうつむいた。<p>

そんなわたしを黙って見ていた彼はおもむろにその何も植わっていない鉢を持ち上げてわたしに差し出した。何かとても貴重なものをささげ持つような彼のその手つきに目を奪われて、気づけば両手にそのざらざらとした手触りの重い鉢を受け止めていた。

きみにあげる。毎日水やりを忘れないで。

手の中の『神の庭』を見下ろしながら家まで歩いた。  
>怪訝な顔をしながらも窓辺の水差しや置物をどかして場所をつくってくれた母と一緒に黒い土に水を注ぎながら、いつ芽吹くだろうか、何が咲くだろうかと心踊らせている自分に気づいた。<p>

わたしたちは神様が地上に蒔いた種。

特別信心深いわけでもないのに、そんな考えが心に浮かんだ。  
>自分は雑草だという、彼の部屋で心をかすめた苦い思いはまだ薄く胸の内に残っていたけれど、黒く湿った土を見つめながらわたしは知らぬ間に微笑んでいた。雑草だっていいじゃない。花に名前をつけるのも値段をつけるのも人間が勝手にしたこと。彼はきっと神様と同じ目で花を、人を、わたしを見てくれている。<p>

彼の澄んだ淡い色の瞳を想うたびに心に灯るあたたかい気持ちは、あのころの幼いわたしには名づけられないものだった。

To be continued.


	3. Chapter 3

3

窓と扉は薄く、いくら堅く閉ざしたところで流れ弾を防ぎはしないだろうことは明らかだった。苦しいほどわたしを強く引き寄せる母の腕の中で身体がどうしようもなく震えたけれど、それは恐怖のせいではなかった。ただ悔しくて涙が止まらなかった。  
>なぜ世界はこんなに間違った事だらけなの。勝ち目などないと分かっていてなぜあの人たちは戦うの。なぜわたしはこんなに小さくて無力なの。<p>

＊

冬の日の彼を思い出す。

冬は売る花もないのでわたしは花売りを休業し、母の仕事を手伝ったり習いたての編み物の練習をしたり、おつかいのついでに街をただ歩き回って寒さを紛らわせた。大学や彼のアパルトマンのそばを通るたびに、もしかしたら偶然あの詩人さんと行き会うかもしれないと足取りが弾んだ。  
>それほど頻繁ではなかったけれど、そうして街で出会うと彼は決まってあの恥ずかしそうな笑顔で帽子を上げ、貴婦人に対するようにわたしに挨拶してくれた。多くはそのままひとことふたこと交わしてすれ違うだけだったけれど、大学の帰りで時間があると、彼はカフェであたたかい飲み物を買ってくれわたしを家まで送ってくれた。<p>

自分だって寒がりなくせに、道端で凍えている子どもや家のない老人を見かけるたびに襟巻きや手袋、外套さえあげてしまい、代わりに安い古着を買うので冬の彼はいつも大きさや色合いにまるで無頓着なひどい服装をしていた。  
>そんな彼が道端に膝をついてうずくまっていたら、それは目立つ。ある日そんな彼を見かけて驚いて駆け寄ったわたしを見上げ、彼はくしゃりと顔を歪めた。<p>

ねえ、花が欲しいんだ。どうして冬には花が咲かないんだろう。今こそ花が必要なのに。

そう言って子どものように泣いた彼。その彼の傍には痩せ細った浮浪児の亡き骸があった。その子の首に巻かれた襟巻きに見覚えがあった。ああ、そう。彼が先週巻いていたものだ。  
>浮浪児の凍死なんてあのころの冬のパリにはありふれたこと過ぎて、哀れんで立ち止まり目を閉じる人すら稀だった。亡き骸の傍に跪いて涙を流す彼の震える肩を眺めながらわたしはそう教えようと口を開いたけれど、結局何も言わないまま口を閉じた。弟が死んだ日、その小さな冷たい身体を抱きしめ目を見開いていた母の青ざめた顔を突然思い出した。あのときさえ、母もわたしも涙は流さなかった。<br>ひどいこと、あってはいけないことが当たり前のように起こる日常に慣れ切って、諦め切って何も感じなくなってしまっているわたしたち。彼は、わたしたちの代わりに泣いてくれているのだと思った。

今、花があればいいのにと切実に思った。

To be continued.


	4. Chapter 4

4

奇妙な感覚だった。うちの壁の向こうが戦場だなんて。いつもなら静かな闇が満ちる窓の外を松明が照らし、バリケードの中の人たちの声や気配が空気をざわめかせていた。  
>母の膝に顔を埋め、耳を澄ませてわたしはそのざわめきの中にたったひとりの気配を、声を探ろうとした。<br>ねえジュアン、そこにいるの。その優しい手で、銃を握るの。そのきれいな目で、あなたは今何を見ているの。

＊

彼のしてくれるお話が大好きだった。  
>遠い国々のお祭り。騎士と姫君の恋。妖精や人魚、竜や一角獣。それから沢山の花言葉。彼の話を聴いていると、今いる場所や自分を忘れ、知らない世界に入っていける心地がした。<br>それから、お話をしてくれているときの彼の横顔もとても好きだった。微笑をためた口元、遠くを見つめるその瞳。けれどずっとその顔を見つめていると、隣に座っているのにその存在が遠く淡く感じられてふと不安になり、わたしは彼にできるだけ身を寄せて今度はその膝の上に緩く組まれた彼の繊細な手を眺めたものだった。

いつの頃からだったろう、彼が繰り返し同じあの話をするようになったのは。瞳を輝かせて、静かな声をときおり弾ませて、彼はわたしの知らない国の話をした。

想像してごらん。この国が、自由の国になることを。王様もいない、身分の差もない。法律だって、みんなで話し合って決めるんだ。誰もが好きな仕事を選び、あたたかい家に住んで、困ったときには助け合う。通りには光と花と人々の笑顔が満ちる、そんな国を。

すてきね。そこには、どんな人たちが住んでいるの。

きみさ。きみときみのお母さんと、お隣のイヴェットさん、お向かいのアンリさん、パン屋のカミーユさん、雑貨屋のクロードさん、ぼくの大家のソフィーさん、それに…

彼はわたしが知っている全ての人の名前をまるで詩の暗誦のように続けた。わたしは物語の中にわたしやわたしの好きな人たちの名前を入れてもらえたことが嬉しくて笑い、そんなときの彼はとても幸福そうで、それなのにどこか少し悲しそうだった。

ああ、今ならその理由がわかる。  
>母のスカートを強く握り、わたしは嗚咽をこらえた。あのお話の中に、彼の名前は出てこなかった。<p>

To be continued.


	5. Chapter 5

5

そうしてどのくらいの時間が過ぎたのだろう。わたしは緊張しているのに疲れて知らぬ間にほとんど眠りかけていた。

まどろみからわたしを揺さぶり起こしたその音が何か初めは分からなかった。規則正しい太鼓のように腹に響く、でもそれにしては硬い音。近づいてくるその音が耐えがたいほど大きくなって、石畳を踏む軍隊の靴音だと気づいた。続いて大勢が一斉に銃を構える金属音が響き、それから外は一瞬静まりかえった。母のものかわたしのものか、駆ける犬の足音のような動悸が耳の中に響いて息が詰まった。

そこにいるのは何者だ！

火薬の匂いの暗闇の中で見えない誰かがバリケードに向かって叫んだ。  
>ジュアンよ。わたしの詩人さんがそこにいるのよ。だからやめて、銃をおろして、もうこんなことはやめてやめてやめて。<p>

フランス革命だ！

鳴り響く鐘のような声が暗闇に応えた。

撃て！

その瞬間、窓の外が目も眩むほどの真紅の光に照らされ、雷のような轟音が耳を打った。わたしは両手で耳を抑え、母の腕の中で身体を丸めた。

＊

夏の終わりのある日、夕方になって急に激しい雨が降り出したため、公園でお喋りしていたわたしたちは近くの店の軒下に避難して座り込んでいた。  
>わたしの濡れた髪をハンカチーフで拭きながらお話の続きをしてくれていた彼は、突然の稲妻と続く轟音にびくりと身体を固くして話を中断し、空を見上げた。<p>

大人なのに、雷が怖いの。

大きな音が苦手なんだ。

からかうように尋ねたわたしに生真面目に答えながらまたびくっと肩をすくめて耳に手を当てる彼を見上げてわたしはくすりと笑った。大丈夫よ。うるさいだけで、けがをするわけじゃないわ。

わたしだって本当は雷は怖かった。けれどわたしよりずっと年上の彼が雷に身をすくめるのを見て、わたしは強がって胸を張った。その強がりも長続きはしなかったけれど。  
>彼の色の白い頬とほっそりした首筋に濡れた髪が貼り付いているのに気づいてそれをかきあげようとわたしが手を伸ばしたとき、また大きな雷の音が響き、先ほどまでの強がりもむなしくわたしも思わず悲鳴を上げて彼にしがみついた。<br>そんなわたしを見下ろした彼は、けれど何も言わずに微笑み、わたしの背に腕を回して引き寄せてくれた。

大きな音が苦手だと雷に身をすくめていた彼。今彼の上に降り注ぐのは雨ではない。今彼の耳を打つのはうるさいだけで無害な雷ではない。当たれば肉を引き裂き骨を砕き命を奪う銃弾、それを発射する火薬の爆発音だ。  
>逃げて。ジュアン、逃げて。雨がやむまで、雷がやむまで、ここへ来てまたわたしを抱き寄せて。<br>あの日の彼の濡れた髪の柔らかな花のような匂いが蘇り、わたしは衝動的に身体を起こして扉に駆け寄った。けれど閂に手を掛ける前に素早く追いついた母の強い腕がわたしを妨げた。

だって母さん、ジュアンが！

黙って首を振る母の頬も涙で濡れていた。抗うわたしを母が抑え込み、わたしたちは折り重なるように扉の前に座り込んだ。  
>ただの雷ならどんなにいいか。怒りと死が吹き荒れる扉の外の嵐は永遠に続くように思えた。<p>

To be continued.


	6. Chapter 6

6

退け、退かねば砦を爆破する！

バリケードの若者のひとりが叫び、戸外の銃声と怒号が止んで場違いな静寂が訪れた。  
>母が息を呑み、わたしに覆い被さるように身を寄せた。わたしたちはここで死ぬのだと、わたしは思った。この互いの顔も見えない暗闇の中で、抱き合ったまま、こんなに突然に。<p>

きみときみのお母さんと、お隣のイヴェットさん、お向かいのアンリさん、パン屋のカミーユさん、雑貨屋のクロードさん、ぼくの大家のソフィーさん、それに…

みんなみんな消えてしまう。ジュアンの自由の国、幸福の国の物語が頭の中によみがえった。わたしたちが消えたら、あの物語は失われてしまう。彼が命を懸けて語った夢が。

できるものならやってみろ！お前たちみな吹き飛ぶぞ！

震えを帯びた叫びに、先程の若い声が応えた。

無論覚悟の上だ！

わたしはかたく目を閉じた。自分の鼓動がうるさいほど耳の中に響いた。

けれど世界は終わらなかった。  
>地響きのような靴音を立てて軍隊は退いていった。ざわめきを含んだ静けさがまた外の通りを満たした。<br>力の抜けた身体が重く、母とわたしは立ち上がることもできずに床の上で抱き合ったままでいた。まるでまだ何かを待っているかように。

長い沈黙に身体の緊張が弛みかけたとき、通りの向こうで誰かが銃を上げる不吉な音が響いた。

フランス万歳！未来万歳！

静けさを破ったその声にわたしは息を呑んだ。彼の声だった。わたしの知る優しいはにかみ屋の彼の穏やかな声とは全く違う、空気を切り裂くような強い声だったけれど、なぜかはっきりと彼の声だと分かった。  
>直後響いた銃声が鼓膜を叩き何度も何度もこだました。息が苦しくて頭が割れるように痛くてもう何も聞こえなかった。<p>

＊

彼のお話の魅力は、その筋だけではなかった。その変幻自在の声色はそれだけで幼いわたしを魅了したものだった。威厳ある王様の声。貧しくも心正しい少年の声。恋する姫君の声。動物や、恐ろしい魔法使いの老婆の声。それらの声でわたしを笑わせたり怖がらせたりした後、彼はいつもポケットから難しい詩の本を取り出して読んでくれた。幼いわたしには言葉が難しくて内容は分からなかったけれど、詩を読む彼の声は強く美しくて聞いていて誇らしかった。

詩人は民衆の声でなければならないから。いつかぼくは、きみたちの声になりたい。

フランスばんざい。みらいばんざい。望んだ通りに、彼はせかいの声になった。  
>あのときわたしは、そんなことを望んでなどいなかったのに。<br>いつまでも、彼と一緒に蛙や猫の鳴きまねをして笑っていられればそれで、それだけでよかったのに。

To be continued.


	7. Chapter 7

7

『神の庭』に初めて小さな緑色の芽が萌えたのを見つけたときわたしがあまり大きな声を出したので、朝食の準備中だった母は驚いて鍋を落としてミルクをこぼしその朝わたしたちはいつものカフェ・オ・レの代わりにブラック・コーヒーを飲むことになった。初めて経験する苦さに顔を歪めながらもわたしは大人の仲間入りをしたような気がして少しだけ誇らしく、何よりこの手で水をやり続けた鉢に生命が芽生えたことに興奮していた。

ちかちかとかすかに瞬いているような黄色の粒のような花。いつの間にかふよふよと白い穂を伸ばす草。青い小さな瞳のような花。ひょろりとした糸のように細い葉を際限なく増やしていく奇妙な草。  
>今までは気にも留めず踏みつけ踏んだことにすら気づかなかったような草花が、ただわたしの鉢の中に生まれてきたというだけでわたしの胸をときめかせ、わたしの毎日を彩った。籠に入れて売り歩く高価な花々のどれよりも、我が家の窓辺のその粗末な鉢に咲く名も知らぬ花々の方がわたしには輝いて見え、貴重なものに思えた。<br>『神の庭』はわたしの宝、わたしだけの世界だった。

新しい芽が出るたびにわたしは息を弾ませて街を行き、わたしの詩人さんと巡り会える瞬間を求めた。  
>わたしが彼の名を叫んで駆け寄ると、彼はわたしが息を整えて話し始めるのを待ちながら、それできみの庭の新しい住人はどんな子なの、と微笑んで尋ねるのだった。わたしがその名も知らぬ花の色や花びらの数、雄しべ雌しべの数や茎の長さ、葉の形と感触、風に揺れるときの音や匂いを事細かに教えるのを彼は少し首を傾けながら興味深そうに聴き、思い当たるときらりとその澄んだ瞳を光らせてわかった、と笑ってその花の花言葉を教えてくれた。<br>けれどわたしがどんなにしつこくねだっても、彼はそれらの花の名前は教えてくれず、きみの庭に咲いた花だ、きみが名前をつけてあげたらと譲らなかった。  
>知っているくせに、ジュアンのいじわる。むくれるわたしを困ったように見下ろし、彼が呟く言葉は目の前にいるわたしではなくどこか遠くに向けられていてわたしにはそれも不満だった。花に名前をつけたのは誰なんだろうね。僕たちに、名前をつけたのは誰だろうね。ルイ。ブルボン。プルーヴェール、''ド・''クールフェラック。名前をつけ、価値を分けようと決めたのは誰なんだろう。神の庭に生れたなら、みな同じ生命のはずなのに。<p>

だから長く花売りだったにもかかわらずわたしは花の名には詳しくない。  
>今でもふと足元に雑草を見ると、名前ではなく花言葉が頭に浮かぶ。<br>「信頼」、「心の輝き」、「解き難い謎」、「忠実な心」、「優しい思い出」…。

＊

長い悪夢のような夜が明け、いつの間にか外の戦いの音は途絶えていた。  
>開けてくれ、頼む、助けてくれと我が家の扉をどんどんと必死で叩いた人たちの声は、わたしにそれを聞かせまいとわたしの両耳を強く覆った母の手のひら越しにわたしの心に突き刺さり、外が静かになっても繰り返し繰り返し耳の中に再生されてきりきりと胸を痛ませた。この痛みは生涯消えないだろうとわたしはぼんやりと予感した。<p>

全てが終わって母が開け放った窓から見えた朝の空はほんのりと赤く美しかった。

To be continued.


	8. Chapter 8

8

戦いに行った彼らを見た？

バリケードの子たち、一晩も保たなかったわね。

彼らを見た？冷たくなって、横たわっていた。小さいとき、あやしてあげた子もいたわ。

あの子たち、銃を握ったこともない学生だったのに…新しい世界を夢見て生命を散らしてしまった。

新しい世界なんてどこにもない。戦いが終わっても何も変わらないわ。

涙も無駄、祈りも無駄、誰もきいてはくれない。

変わらない、今日も明日も日々は巡る、巡り巡って、また同じ朝が来る。

戦いが終わったあと、この通りの住人たちは三々五々、閉ざしていた扉を開いて外へ出、通りの片付けを始めた。制服を着た国民兵が死体を運んで行くのを横目で見ながら男の人たちは瓦礫を運び、女の人たちは血に染まった石畳を洗った。  
>母もバケツとたわしを持って出て行ったけれど、わたしは家から出なかった。疲れ切って頭も身体も重く、もう涙も出なかった。<br>外で作業をしながら女の人たちが歌っているのが聞こえた。彼らの死は無駄だったと。世界は何も変わらないと。

＊

何も変わらないように見えるだろう。でもね、土の下では着実に準備が進んでいる。土の中で種は割れて根を出す。毎日水を吸い陽の光を吸いながら、誰も知らないうちに根は伸びて広がっている。いつか美しい花を咲かせ、また新しい種をたくさん残すために、見えないところで未来は根を張り巡らせて時を待っている。

もらったばかりの『神の庭』に毎日水をやっているのに一向に変化が見えないと愚痴をこぼしたわたしに、彼は真面目な顔でそう言った。

戦いのあとの通りを片付ける人たちの歌をききながら、わたしは顔を上げて『神の庭』を探した。窓辺から奥の壁際に移していたその鉢にはちょうど朝陽が当たり、ほころび始めた蕾が揺れていた。あけぼの色の小さなその花の名前をわたしは知っていたけれど、名前よりも先に頭に浮かんだのはジュアンが教えてくれた花言葉だった。

「別れの悲しみ」 「慰め」「いたわり」。悲しい言葉だけじゃない、「乙女らしさ」「恋の予感」というのもある。きみにぴったりの花だね、小さな花売りさん。

この季節どこにでも咲いている、パリの街にはありふれたコクリコの花。でも『神の庭』に咲いたこの花はわたしには彼からの最後の贈り物のように思えた。

きみの庭に咲いた花だ、きみが名前をつけてあげたら。

わたしが『神の庭』に咲いた花の名を尋ねると決まってそう言った彼。  
>わかったわ。この花は、たった一度だけしか咲かない花。どんなにたくさんの花が咲く花畑にも、同じ花はひとつもない。どの花もひとつだけのいのち、一度だけのいのち、ひとつだけの使命を持って生まれてくる。人であるわたしたちも、また。<p>

わたしはあけぼの色のその花に、「せかいはかわる」という名をつけた。

To be continued.


	9. Chapter 9

9

せかいはかわる。

せかいはかわる。

あの朝咲いた花は数日間わが家の窓辺で風に揺れ、やがて少しずつ色あせて散り、枯れて乾いた種をこぼした。  
>窓辺と床に点々と落ちた小さな小さなその種を、わたしはひとつ残らず拾った。<br>いつもなら花籠を持って母と家を出る時刻になってもまだ、床に這いつくばり手のひらで床を撫でるようにしながら拾い残しがないかと目を凝らしているわたしの背を母はそっとさすり、黙ってひとりで仕事に出て行った。  
>床に不意にほつり、と小さな水滴が落ちて木目に吸い込まれた。またひとつ。それらが自分の涙だと気づくまで、わたしはぼんやりと床を見つめて種を握りしめていた。<p>

それから立ち上がったわたしは花籠も持たず、種を握ったまま家を出た。薄暗い床を見つめていた目に、6月の朝の空が眩しかった。  
>わたしは道の端を歩きながら、敷石の隙間を見つけては種を落としていった。<br>お隣のイヴェットさんの家の前。お向かいのアンリさんの家の前。カミーユさんのパン屋の前。クロードさんの雑貨店の前。ひとつずつ種を落としながらわたしはあの日戦場となった通りを歩いた。

＊

せかいはかわる。

せかいはかわる。

『神の庭』からこぼれた種は翌年通りのあちこちであけぼの色の花を咲かせ、6月の風がその花を揺らした。花は揺れながらうなずき、告げているようだった。せかいはかわる、せかいはかわると。  
>風がまたそれらの花の種を散らし、次の年にはまた花は増え、毎年この通りはコクリコの花でいっぱいになるようになった。あけぼの色の花が咲き乱れ風に揺れる光景に誰もが明るい顔をして道を行き交った。<p>

でもこの花のただしい名前を、この花の咲く意味を知っているのはわたしだけだった。

せかいはかわる、と。

To be continued.


	10. Chapter 10

10

風に翻る旗、旗、旗。

自由、平等、博愛を表す青、白、赤。それから目に染みるような紅。  
>16年前の6月のあの日のものとは比べものにならないほど巨大なバリケードから、手に手に旗を掲げる人々の波は歓喜の声を上げながら流れ出る。<p>

＊

1848年、2月。パリの民衆は蜂起した。松明をかざして行進し王宮を取り囲み口々に自由を叫ぶ群衆の中に、わたしもいた。  
>わたしはもうあの日の小さな女の子ではない。もうおとぎ話を信じる無邪気な花売りではない。コクリコの花揺れる通りでわたしは大人になり、身体を壊した母の代わりに縫い物で生計を立て、食糧の値段に一喜一憂し、そんな民衆の暮らしを顧みず煌びやかな催しを繰り返している王宮に憤るひとりの市民、自由を求めるひとりの人間になっていた。<p>

フランス万歳！未来万歳！

かつての6月には扉を閉ざし耳を塞いで戦いを避けたパリの人々は、あの日名もない詩人が死を前に叫んだ言葉を口々に繰り返しながら次々に扉を開け放って家から飛び出し、通りを行進する革命の隊列に加わった。もはやこの怒れる民衆の波を止めるものはなかった。向かって来た王宮の軍隊さえ、馬の向きを変えてわたしたちの行進に加わった。

フランス万歳！未来万歳！

潮騒のように街中に満ちる叫びのなかに、わたしはずっと、あの日の彼、わたしの詩人、わたしの初恋のひとの最後の声を聞いていた。

王はこの国を去り、わたしたちのフランスは自由の国になった。

＊

また6月が来れば、街にはコクリコの花が満ちるだろう。あの日『神の庭』に咲いたあの花が、せかいはかわる、とうなずきながら。

わたしたちは神様が地上に蒔いた種。

自由の国となったこの国で、わたしたちもまた歌おう。せかいはかわる、と。世界を変えるために進んで散った人々、彼らの望みを継いで立ち上がった人々の名を語り継ぎながら生きよう。

神の庭であるこの地上で。

ー Do you hear the people sing?

【End】


End file.
